


Miracle

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Dogs, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam and Dean adopt Miracle and take the dog home with them after defeating Chuck.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Miracle

When Miracle followed Sam and Dean to the car, the latter grinned and picked the dog up. “You’re coming home with us,” Dean proclaimed.

“You’re really putting a dog in the car?” questioned a still surprised Sam. He wasn’t shocked his brother had gotten attached to the dog but wanting to adopt him had thrown him for a loop.

“Shut up,” Dean groused as he opened the door and let the dog into the backseat. Miracle barked happily at them. “Let’s go home.”

“Welcome to the family,” Sam murmured fondly to the dog as Dean closed the door.

Miracle looked out the window the whole way home, barking occasionally at random objects, and waited patiently to be let out when they finally made their way home. 

“This is your new home,” Dean proudly informed him before he got out of the Impala. He definitely needed to clean Baby after this but whatever, he wasn’t too worried about it. What was wrong with him? Eh, he’d worry about that later too.

Miracle licked him once Dean opened the door, and he melted. Still reeling because Dean had never really liked dogs, Sam could only sigh. “I’m glad he’s with us now,” he finally offered as they made their way inside with their new family member in tow.

“We should probably run to a pet store and grab everything he needs,” Dean finally realized, wincing when he realized they should have stopped first before gunning their way back to the bunker.

“I’ll go. You stay here with the dog.” Sam laughed as he made his way back out of the bunker to grab bowls, food, and everything else they needed now that they had adopted a dog. Being free was an absolute trip and it was nice to know they had no pressing apocalypse or hunt to worry about. He wondered when it’d hit them.

When they hit the road for a road trip, Miracle was right there in the back, lying down, as they visited several historical and oddball places they had wanted to see for years.

Just days after they returned home, Sam found Dean sobbing on the floor, clutching Miracle like a lifeline. His heart broke for his older brother as he dropped to his knees. “What brought this on?” he asked.

“Cas,” Dean wheezed out, trying desperately to find a breath and stop sobbing.

Sam bit his lip and started rubbing circles across his brother’s back. “We’ll get him back. I’m sure Jack will help. Why didn’t you ask him after he became the new God?” he asked curiously.

“I was too afraid,” Dean admitted, still refusing to let go of Miracle (who was trying his best to comfort his human).

Made a ton of sense, especially if Dean was worried his request would be rejected. Logically, Jack would gladly resurrect Cas but Sam could see fear and irrationality overriding everything. “Don’t worry - we’ll get Cas back and then we retire.”

“Yeah?” Dean questioned hopefully.

“One hundred percent,” Sam confirmed with a grin on his face.

They had work to do, this time with a bonus family member. Cas was going to absolutely adore Miracle once he met him.


End file.
